The present invention relates to tape measures and more particularly to a tape measure with a marking device holder that includes a tape measure assembly and a marking device holder installed on the tip end of the tape measure; the marking device holder including two resilient clip structures for resiliently gripping and holding the tip end of a marking device such as a pencil.
Many times it is necessary to inscribe a mark on an object to be cut or the like at a particular distance from an edge or other landmark. This can be difficult because holding the tape measure and the marking device at the same time can be difficult. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a tape measure that included a mechanism that could be attached to the tip of a marking device that would allow the user to hold the end of the tape measure at the required location while simultaneously making a mark on the object.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a tape measure with marking device holder that includes a tape measure assembly and a marking device holder installed on the tip end of the tape measure; the marking device holder including two resilient clip structures for resiliently gripping and holding the tip end of a marking device such as a pencil.
Accordingly, a tape measure with marking device holder is provided. The tape measure with marking device holder includes a tape measure assembly and a marking device holder installed on the tip end of the tape measure; the marking device holder including two resilient clip structures for resiliently gripping and holding the tip end of a marking device such as a pencil.